


Love Bug

by Mistymay6886



Series: Slightly Evil Magnus Verse (Verse 2) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Character, Boys In Love, Canon Asexual Character, Case Fic, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Romance, Series, get-together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: Beware The Love Bug:No, it’s not a little beetle like car…it’s an actual beetle. A cute, fluffy, shimmery, hot pink little beetle. Sounds tame enough right? However the bite of these oh so adorable little critters has an…odd…effect…Basically their cute, fluffy, fluttering aphrodisiacs on steroids…The bite heightens sexual attraction, lowers inhibitions, and apparently makes those bitten willing to do near any reckless, stupidly crazy stunt in order to impress their intended…While out investigating Alec gets bit and rushes off to Find HIS intended…Three guesses where he ends up…Poor Magnus…there’s only so much self-control one little high warlock can muster.Yeah…this should be fun…
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Slightly Evil Magnus Verse (Verse 2) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208733
Comments: 53
Kudos: 78





	1. Best Part Of Waking Up…

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again- Oh FYI I literally didn’t realize how much some of the ‘’Fluffy flying aphrodisiac bites’ would echo the enchantment type thing from last story- totally unintentional and I swear they’ll be totally different stories but we are gonna have the whole loopy love struck thing going here too…
> 
> Kinda doubt too many people will have an issue with that…Especially as the Malec was kinda short in the last one…SO not gonna be an issue here…
> 
> _Think we’ll all be good with that, yes?_
> 
> _Cool…moving on…_
> 
> For the picture of the love bug I actually just tossed a real creature into photoshop, added bright colors and feathers on the antenna- it’s called a poodle Moth thought they ‘d fit perfectly.
> 
> Past the halfway point with this verse!
> 
> I did a whole ‘thing’ in the intro to the stories for the other verses about how I’m trying to cut down to just 1 part per chapter but with this verse that’s probably not gonna happen too much- I’ve had these stories planned out for MONTHS and near all of them have like 3 storylines going at once so multiple parts will probably still be the norm for this one- That being said I am gonna try to work in single part chapters where I can. Thinking the 1st couple chapters will be single parts and as we get the storylines going we’ll kinda branch out.
> 
> Think it’ll work.
> 
> Anwways…
> 
> Here we go with Love Bug- Hope you like it!

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

Magnus gasped, startling awake, head whipping around, power flaring, lashing out at the threat on instinct, bolt of power surging forward…

And completely obliterating the chiming alarm clock on his bedside table.

_Ah damnit…_

_Again?_

That was the third time this week.

_Man…how long is it gonna take him to adjust to this?_

6am really was an ungodly early time- why the hell did the rest of the world insist on starting so damn early?

He groaned, sleepily rubbing his eyes, absentmindedly flickering his other hand towards the smoking pile of clock components, the obnoxious little device reconfiguring back into it original, obnoxious, way too damn loud form. Maybe he needed to change it to something less jarring. He thought about it a couple times, tried a few other sounds or just with music but he very nearly slept through those.

_That was absolutely unacceptable._

The blaring, buzzing, thoroughly obnoxious sound may be annoying as hell but at least it worked. IT might not be the most pleasant way to start the day but if anything it did ensure he was awake for the actual one.

Magnus sighed, stretching languidly, yawning, straightening his covers a bit, fluffing up the pillows behind him. He reached up, running his fingers through his hair, magic sparking and flickering about his hand, smoothing the tangled mess into a sexy, messy bedhead type look rather than the birds nest in a windstorm style he was currently sporting.

He stretched again, shifting onto his side, adjusting the covers around him strategically, situating them around his waist leaving a clear view of his bare chest, abs, shoulders and arms, comfortably settling in before reaching forward, adjusting the phone holder on his nightstand just so, moving it to the right angle, centering himself in the frame before flicking through the contacts.

He couldn’t help a bit of a happy, near giddy smile at the little flip in his stomach when he landed on the adorably surprised picture of Alec. He loved that picture- the one he’d taken the first day Alec had come to his office. _He_ loved it, Alec hated it- thought he looked like a startled deer -Which…well…okay valid…but he looked like a completely adorable startled deer.

Anytime he told him that he’d scoff and roll his eyes- and much to Magnus’s delight- blush clear up to his ears.

_God, how could anyone be both that gorgeous **and** that adorable at the same time?_

_It should not be possible…and yet it was._

He gave a soft, verging on dreamy sigh, lingering on the photo a moment longer before shifting his hand down, clicking the button for skype. It rung for a moment, the picture blurry and wonky before connecting, image shifting and clearing, revealing a tangled mess of soft black hair, a slow, sleepy smile and the most beautiful hazely-green eyes he has ever seen.

“Hmm…mornin’ Mags.” Alec mumbled around a faint yawn.

_There went that little flip in his stomach again._

Alec shifted more onto his side, rubbing sleepily at his eyes, reaching forwards with his free hand, adjusting the phone a bit in its own holder. His hand pulled away from the screen, moving up, running through the deliciously chaotic black hair, pushing it back, shifting down, propping his cheek on his hand. He sighed faintly, blinking a couple more times before those pretty, hazely eyes focused back on the screen, shifting over Magnus. Alec froze, eyes widening slightly. He swallowed, eyes flickering over him a bit slower, slipping down his neck, arms, bare shoulders, chest, and abs, a brilliant, enticing flush brightening his cheeks, the smile picking up a tic at the corner.

Magnus shifted forward a little, reaching up, brushing his hair back away from his face, the movement causing the sheet to shift just the tiniest bit lower. He couldn’t quite hide a slight smirk at the little catch in Alec’s breath, or the intensifying of the blush. Magnus gave a soft breath of a laugh, head tilting, dark eyes sparking, catching Alec’s before very obviously flickering over the other man, lingering on his arms, shoulders and lips before again meeting his gaze, letting out a soft, purr like hum.

“Good morning gorgeous.”

Alec gulped, nodding.

“ ** _Very_** good-er…umm…I didn’t I m-mea-” Alec’s flustered babble is cut off by a bright, delighted laugh from Magnus.

Alec groaned, flushing brighter, tips of his ears a bright rosy pink. His free hand goes up, rubbing at his face, groaning louder before peeking through his fingers, flashing a faint- totally heatless- glare at Magnus causing the other man to laugh brighter- this one verging on a near giggle.

Alec huffed, trying to look annoyed by the laughter but totally incapable of maintaining it, the corner of his lips tugging up into the beginnings of a slightly disbelieving little smile. Finally he just shrugged, shaking his head, glancing away momentarily before those pretty hazel eyes again shift back to Magnus, a bright, amused little sparkle dancing and shimmering in the pretty hazely-green depths.

_Oh wow…_

Magnus swallowed, glancing away.

There went that little flip…only this one wasn’t nearly as little. He shifted faintly, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear, trying to cover the pleasant shiver that slipped down his spine from that look, the near addicting little buzz at being the sole focus of those gorgeous eyes and the zippy little uptick of his heart at the near nervous, disbelieving little chuckle that seemed to sneak out.

_Mmm…SO worth the annoying alarm._

Magnus smirked, eyebrow quirking near teasingly at the cute little laugh.

Alec faltered, blinking, gaze slipping down momentarily before catching himself, near startling, a faintly guilty, caught out kinda look shifting over his features, cheeks coloring prettily. Magnus’s eyes sparked excitedly, smirk growing into a near grin, head tilting curiously.

“Something on your mind Alexander?”

Alec blushed brighter, huffing, shaking his head in faint disbelief, expression somewhere between riled, bashful and amused. An adorably flustered smile tugged at his lips, hand coming up rubbing at his eyes again, another soft little chuckle slipping out, sheepishly peeking at his through his fingers.

“Damnit Magnus! Why did you have to tell me that yesterday?”

Magnus tilted his head the other way, flashing a blatantly fake innocent look and confused little shrug.

“I’m afraid you need to be a bit more specific sweetheart- we talked quite a lot at dinner last night- it was lovely. I told you many things, not sure just what one specific thing you’re referring to.”

“Of course you’re not.” Alec scoffed, quirking his eyebrow.

“You **_do_** realize now I’m gonna be a flustered, blushing, tongue tied mess during these calls, right? Seriously why did you tell me that?”

Magnus chuckled, flashing an impish, mischievous little smirk, eyebrow quirking right back.

“Think you just answered your own question gorgeous.”

Alec huffed, head tilting sarcastically.

“ _Mags!_ W-”

Magnus laughed brightly, placatingly holding his hands up.

“Sorry darling, couldn’t resist- you’re so very adorable when you’re sarcastic and exasperated…plus I can never resist the chance to see that pretty blush. As delightful as the outcome was it really was unintentional. I didn’t even realize I was telling you anything you didn’t already know.

We’ve been doing these calls for nearly two weeks, and I always have the covers pulled up around me…and you ARE a detective…figured you’d of put it together by now.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry sweetheart that wasn’t an insult, I just thought you knew.”

Alec laughed, shrugging faintly.

“I…I don’t know- guess it didn’t really occur to me…pretty sure I was purposefully NOT thinking about what you sleep in as well…that’s kinda one step above picturing someone in their underwear which unless you are trying to get over major stage fright and it’s like a whole group is a kinda creepy, vaguely Jace-ish type thought…I try to avoid those…especially when it involves a friend.”

Magnus chuckled, giving a faintly conceding head tilt.

“Well probably a good rule of thumb when ‘Jace-ish’ thoughts are concerned…or ‘Jace-ish’ anything really. Even so it wasn’t as if it was a secret or some kind of sneaky, seduction type plot or what have you.

I just tend to run hot and my usual styles during the day are usually rather constrictive. I love them and wouldn’t give them up for near anything but it gets to be a lot and I am usually going until all hours. When I finally get home and showered and ready to crawl into bed it simply doesn’t make sense to get dressed yet again. It’s just more comfortable, not to mention far easier- one less step to get ready in the morning…besides I’ve never really been the modest type.”

Alec nearly snorted, flashing a near teasing smile.

“Uh yeah, **_that_** I got.”

Magnus chuckled before pausing, head tilting faintly, gaze flickering over Alec, a tiny hint of uncertainty flickering in his eyes, a dash of the humor going out of his expression.

“It doesn’t make you uncomfortable, does it? I mean not going to lie I adore getting to see that cute blush but if it genuinely bothers you I could call later after I g-”

Alec chuckled, shaking his head, waving him off.

“No, no- nothing like that, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything special or tone yourself down or change or whatever just to make me more comfortable. That’s about the last thing I’d want.

Believe me I am **_astonishingly_** good with a mind-numbingly beautiful man waking me up wearing nothing but a sheet and a smile. I just didn’t actually know that’s what was happening for the last two weeks and now you told me and now I **_do_** and it’s kinda really flusterating- and I know that’s not a word but I’m pretty sure this particular situation requires its own word so it’s what I’m going with.”

Magnus laughed brightly, flashing a teasing little wink.

“Well for the record you’re pretty flusterating yourself gorgeous…even when you look like an adorable, startled deer…especially then.”

Alec exasperatedly rolled his eyes, pointing.

“That’s _less_ flusterating- more annoying.”

“Don’t underestimate darling- it’s both.”

Alec scoffed, shaking his head.

“Uh yeah no…just the second one…I hate that picture! This is actually helping though. Keep that up I might even be able to make it a whole five minutes without blushing.”

Magnus near pouted.

“Oh…we can’t have that.”

“Yeah we can.”

Magnus shook his head before, pausing, something flickering though his mind. He perked up, giving a delighted laugh at the adorably ‘flusterating’ detective. He grinned, flashing a teasing, very flirtatious little smirk, leaning forward a little, voice slipping low, letting the tiniest bit of magic seep in, knowing how that so got to the gorgeous, adorable, thoroughly flusterating detective.

“So you think I’m beautiful?”

Alec faltered, that excited little shiver slipping over him at the tone before shaking it off, giving a faintly sarcastic, going-for-annoyed-but-really-more-flustered, look, quirking his eyebrow, leaning forward a bit kind of mirroring Magnus’s pose.

“Mags? Come on, you know you are. Hell it’s not even like a compliment or anything- just an indisputable statement of fact. It’s like someone saying I’m tall.

It just _is.”_

Magnus couldn’t quite fight off a dizzying little rush at that, or the faint warming sensation in his cheeks, reaching up, brushing his hair back, swallowing, glancing back at the screen, gaze shifting over Alexander, lingering on his lips before moving up, meeting those gorgeous hazel eyes, giving a soft breath of a sigh.

“Just like it is with you gorgeous.”

Alec gave a soft huff of a laugh, shaking his head disbelievingly, scratching at his neck.

“Uh…yeah…I don’t know about that…b-but umm…but that’s beside the point. I really am fine with this. I don’t want you to feel like you have to change anything. I like our little routine exactly how it is, getting to see you right when you wake up. I’ll adjust…” he smiled, eyes flickering over Magnus once more, lingering on his very obviously bare shoulders and chest, cheeks warming again to that pretty, enticing pink, swallowing nervously, head tilting concedingly, sheepishly holding up a finger.

“I-it umm…it might take me a bit- and no doubt a lot of blushing, word stumbling, ‘flusterating’ and a fair bit more blushing- but I will adjust.” He took a deep breath, reaching up, carding his fingers through his hair, glancing back at the screen, gaze shifting up, meeting Magnus’s, flashing that pretty, warm smile.

“Though me adjusting to this will probably be a fair bit easier than you adjusting to getting up early. It has to be a pain for you.”

He groaned, nodding.

“ _It is!_ I broke ANOTHER alarm clock today! Third one this week- thinking if this keeps up I should buy stock in the damn company.”

Alec laughed, pretty eyes sparkling bright.

“Might not be a bad idea. Are you SURE this isn’t too early? I mean it-”

“No it’s not! Like I said it’s actually helping me. When I just had the club it was one thing sleeping till all hours and getting up whenever I damn well please but with the agency I really need to get into the habit of having somewhat normal hours. It just makes more sense. Plus it gives me quite a bit more time to get things done. It’s an adjustment- but one that is well worth it. I’ve actually tried on multiple occasions to get myself on a more normal schedule but it just never really took…” He smiled, gaze shifting over Alec, flashing a playfully flirty wink.

“Though I never had such delightful motivation, so there is that. Always nice starting the day off on the right foot.”

Alec chuckled, blushing faintly, giving a slight shrug.

“Well I’m glad I could help…” He paused, eyes slipping over Magnus, giving a soft, verging on dreamy sigh.

“I know my mornings are a hell of a lot better…fair bit more distracting; but definitely better.”

Magnus felt his cheeks heat faintly, giving a soft little laugh.

“I’m glad darling- though don’t get too distracted…not really good with the whole Detective- law and order type field. I wouldn’t want to be a risk.”

Alec shrugged.

“Some things are worth the risk.”

Magnus gave a faint nod.

“Most definitely…”

Alec nodded back, smiling softly, reaching up, brushing his hair back, those pretty hazely-green eyes slipping over Magnus, sliding down over Xander before slowly moving back up, lingering on his lips, giving a faint, soft hum.

“So very worth it.” He murmured, voice barely a breath, seemingly to himself, biting lightly at his lower lip..

Magnus felt his breath catch, heart speeding up, a delightfully swoopy sensation in his stomach, making him feel giddy and near lightheaded, unable to quite keep in a soft, faint whimper.

Alec’s head tilted, catching the sound, those gorgeous eyes shifting up, locking with Magnus’s, a dizzying, thrilling flicker of heat in the pretty hazel depths. Magnus felt his pulse race, mouth going dry, a delightful little shiver slipping clear down to his toes…

**_God_ ** _that look._

_That was j-_

They both startled faintly at a trilling, chime from Alec’s side, heads whipping around. Alec blinked in surprise, doing a double take.

“Damn, that was an hour already?”

Magnus sighed, gaze shifting over to his own clock, giving a faint, nod, slumping faintly.

“So it would seem…perhaps we should start earlier?”

Alec chuckled, shaking his head.

“Mags? You say that every morning. As tempting as that is I don’t think it matters how early we start- it’s still gonna go way too fast, and too much earlier and you’re gonna be exhausted for your whole day. You’re running your PI business and your club and heaven only knows what else but I’m gonna take a wild guess and say all of them probably work best when you are awake, alert and you know, conscious.”

Magnus chuckled, tilting his head concedingly.

“True, It just always goes far too quickly.”

Alec nodded, flashing a warm smile, setting up more in his bed, stretching slightly.

“It really does- even so more than worth it. Definitely the best way I’ve ever found to start the day. I really do have to get up and going though. We’re still on for dinner tonight, right?”

Magnus nodded.

“Of course darling- wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’ll call in an order to Amaras.”

Alec beamed, giving a happy, relaxed nod.

“Great, I’ll stop in on my way over to pick it up.”

Magnus sighed softly, smiling warmly.

“Perfect, can’t wait.”

“Me neither…have a good day Mags.”

“How could it not be when I get to start it with that gorgeous smile?”

Alec laughed softly, rolling his eyes, that pretty pink tingeing his cheeks. He shook his head, glancing away before shifting back to Magnus, eyes shifting over him once more, settling on his lips.

“My thoughts exactly.” Alec sighed faintly, smiling.

He seemed to hesitate a moment, something odd flickering behind those gorgeous hazel eyes, a bit of a near nervous, somewhat excited sparkle that made Magnus’s stomach do that swoopy thing again. Flashing one more soft, warm, thoroughly disarming smile, he shifted, reaching forward for the call button, giving a faint wave with his free hand, gaze flickering over Magnus one more time.

“See you tonight beautiful.”

Magnus froze for a moment, blinking uncomprehendingly at the now black screen.

_D-did he…that…h-he said that…_

_Right?_

Alexander Lightwood called him beautiful.

Like as a term of endearment.

Magnus couldn’t help a delighted, near giddy little laugh, flopping back on the bed, bringing his hands up rubbing at his face in faint disbelief- fighting off a truly embarrassing giggle like laugh.

**_Alec called him beautiful!_ **

_W-was that gonna become a thing? Like him calling him ‘Mags’?_

_Oh PLEASE let it become a thing…_

Aaand there went the embarrassing giggle- oh my god that’s bad…it’s like a thirteen year old girl when her crush asks her to a dance. He’s the High Warlock Of Brooklyn, one of the most respected and feared Supernaturals In the city and further. He shouldn’t b-

_Oh you know what? Who cares?_

Detective Alexander Lightwood just called him beautiful.

He can act as giddy, embarrassing and moony as he damn well pleases.

_It is warranted damnit._

Besides there’s no one here to maintain a strong air for…and even if there was he could care less.

Alec called him beautiful. Yeah, yeah he’s heard that before- whatever- but this wasn’t just anyone calling him beautiful…this was **_Alexander_** calling him beautiful. Like as a pet name/term of endearment type thing.

And Alexander was NOT the ‘term of endearment’ type…

At least not with anyone else…

Which…

_Hmm…my, my this is quite the development._

A step closer in any case. A delightful, giggle inducing step closer. He sighed faintly, settling more comfortably into the covers staring up at the celling with what he has no doubt is a verging on dopey smile, shaking his head.

_God…that man is just far too much…but in the best possible way._

Hopefully this means they’ll get there soon. He really hopes they do. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out. They’ve been getting closer, kind of circling each other for the last two weeks…well…o-okay so technically they’ve been doing that pretty much since the moment they met- but it’s really kicked up gears in the last two weeks.

It’s building to something, he knows at this point it’s likely just a matter of time until they take the last step- really go for it, see just what this thing between them really is. He knows it’s coming…near certain of it…and near certain Alec feels that to. They’ve had dinner together almost every night this week, Alec’s came to the club- even danced with him a few times- much to his delight…and of course their oh so lovely morning wakeup calls.

He doubts they could get too much closer without calling it exactly what it was…And yet still he hesitates.

It’s not that he _wants_ to wait…he just doesn’t want to push. He knows Alec’s interested…knows he definitely wants him- there’s pretty much no doubt to THAT…but attraction and action are two very different things.

He knows Alec WANTS to be with him…but just a spark and attraction aren’t always enough.

Yes Alec **_wants_** him…but being with him means being with someone that he knows has secrets- a LOT of secrets- likely very big, possibly quasi-illegal type secrets. And that right there might be the sticking point.

Over the months they’ve known each other they’ve mostly reached a balance with that, kinda called a truce. He tries to be as transparent with Alec as he can, Alec ignores the seemingly small lies he catches, things he feels he needs to know (or when he’s feeling particularly playful and wants to fluster Magnus) he’ll call him out on what he sees, Magnus responds accordingly.

It’s worked fairly well…at least it does for a work/friendship type relationship…

But a romantic relationship?

T-that could be different. Yes, Alec’s fine with how it is right now- sometimes he gets annoyed by the secrecy but he **_does_** seem to grasp that it’s not in any way that Magnus doesn’t WANT him to know- he truly feels that he CAN’T tell him.

It at times irritates the hell out of him but for the most part he’s accepted it as a part of their friendship.

But will he be as willing to accept it as part of a **_romantic_** relationship?

THAT is the question.

Magnus knows what HE wants- not that he’s ever really been subtle with that so far as Alec’s concerned. Hell, he’s pretty sure at this point the potted plants by the entrance of the precinct know what he wants- but he knows in this Alec has to be the deciding factor.

All the risk, all the complications, all of the hiccups and possible hang-ups are all on his side. Magnus can flirt and tease and all of that to his heart’s content (and he does- every chance he gets) but the first real, _genuine_ move has to be initiated by Alec.

It just does…

It’s the only way he’s not gonna feel like he’s pushing Alec into something he’d regret. It’s been a long, slow, somewhat (to use Alec’s word) ‘flusterating’ process, but at the end of the day he knows it’s the right move.

_The **only** real move._

And yeah…honestly he’s never really been the kind to just sit back and wait for something to happen. Playing the long game, slowing down and taking his time. Usually when he wants something he just jumps in with both feet, goes for it and lets things come as they may.

But he knows that’s the wrong approach here.

Alexander is different.

This is different.

_Alexander is worth the wait._

_Alexander will **always** be worth the wait._

_Alexander is worth anything…_

_Even waking up at an unbearably, **ungodly** early hour. _

With any luck soon enough they’d be able to do their ‘good mornings’ in person. Though then he will probably actually be expected to actually STAY awake.

_Eh…Alec always has to be at the precinct by 8, he could always just go back to bed after he left for work._

He could even see him off to work with a proper good bye kiss.

_Mmm…now **that’s** a pleasant thought._

Magnus sighed faintly, cuddling down into the covers, nestling back into his pillow, drifting back off to sleep those gorgeous eyes, that soft smile and those oh so pretty words dancing across his mind.

##  {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}


	2. The Things We Do For Love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! So sorry for the wait- works been insane- had someone quit and I was already working six days the last week so it’s really cut into my writing time.
> 
> Hoping things will even out and I’ll be able to update more regularly but I can’t promise anything…except that I will when I can and I’m not going anywhere…so even if it’s a bit of a wait for updates it doesn’t in anyway mean I’m losing interest just that I have to deal with annoying real life for a bit.
> 
> Anyways new chapter, hope you all like it!

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

“Okay guys- I'm not gonna lie, this is a real weird one. In the last two days the amount of hospital admittance, citations and outright arrests for reckless behavior have skyrocketed. My phone’s been ringing off the hook. And I know there are idiots- I’ve been in law enforcement for nearly twenty years this is not news. But even factoring the usual level of idiocy we deal with this is just so far beyond the norm. The people involved are largely normal, law abiding citizens…and not just ‘normal’, like verging on boring!

And it’s not just that they’re going a little crazy, blowing off a bit of steam, trying to shake things up or they just hit some weird mid-life crises or what have you; they are flat out going off the deep end. A nursing student climbed the water tower next to the hospital and spray painted a giant heart with the name of their Attending doctor in ten foot letters. A crossing guard was arrested for doing one hundred and four in a school zone…that THEY monitored! Up to that point the only tickets they’ve ever gotten are for going too slow and impeding traffic.

We had a five foot two computer programmer that ended up getting cited for attacking a six foot six bouncer they thought disrespected their girlfriend- Not the computer programmer’s girlfriend mind you, the **_bouncer’s_** girlfriend. Apparently he rolled his eyes at her. Then we had a librarian who’s never got so much as a parking ticket jump into the lion pit at the Bronx Zoo trying to steal one of the cubs because her neighbor really wanted a new kitten!”

Alec couldn’t help a bit of a disbelieving chuckle, eyebrow raising, shaking his head.

“Wow…that is pretty out there.”

Luke scoffed, waving exasperatedly.

“That’s barely even scratching the surface! I have dozens of others reports just as baffling. And like I said I know there’s people out there that this would be totally normal for. There’s plenty of calls about stupid, reckless people doing stupid reckless things every day- again that is not news- but the people involved in these cases are NOT those people. Every report says that by all accounts their actions went right against everything they knew about the person.

We had a guy who has a pretty well documented full-blown phobia of heights commandeer a window washer platform to climb up and write a note on the window asking an executive in the office on the top floor on a date. The nursing student who climbed the water tower had a pretty bad fear of heights as well- yet that didn’t even seem to register to them.

I have no clue what to make of it. It’s so out of character for the people involved most of the family members, hospital staff and arresting officers we’re convinced they had to of been slipped something but the labs all came back completely clear. Even so everyone who interacted with the perpetrators all agreed they seemed not all there. Lots of sighing, eyes slightly dilated, dramatic mood swings from giddy to near depressed and back again, kind of at the same time oddly spacey and bizarrely focused.

Quite frankly going by the statements from witnesses and the like they really do sound like they’re either drunk or high and yet every test ran on them came back clean. Even though it’s nothing we know of or have a test for most of the trained professionals who have dealt with them seem pretty convinced something is up…I’m inclined to believe them.

Though as to what that ‘something’ is?” He huffed, shrugging.

“Yeah, no clue.”

Simon shrugged, giving a slight nod.

“Well whatever it is it sounds like it could be dangerous, we really need to figure this out.”

Alec nodded, glancing between the other two.

“Absolutely- it’s one thing to take a couple risks but these all sound like crazy dangerous, likely life threatening risks. They could have been hurt, or some innocent bystander could have. If they’re not just going against their own better instincts but doing things that flat out fly in the face of their own personal phobias? I mean that’s a big thing. There’s definitely something fishy going on there.

You said it’s totally out of their character, so out of character that even though all the tests came back clean both those closest to them and medical professionals are pretty well convinced they’re on something. It doesn’t sound like they’re really party type people- it’s kinda doubtful they’re out experimenting with new to the market recreational drugs so the most likely way they’re being affected is they’re being dosed with or somehow exposed to something causing the irrational behavior.

That’s far worse.

It’s one thing for someone to get a bit reckless and try something new- being dosed with something against your knowledge or will is totally different. We need to find out what effected them and how they were effected. So far the events sound pretty entertaining, like sweeping romantic gestures designed to get a special someone to notice them but any one of those things could have took a very bad turn very easily.

We need to figure out what’s going on here ASAP.”

Simon nodded.

“Definitely, I mean truth be told I’ve done plenty of batty, off the wall things to impress someone or get their attention. In high school, in college, last week with Raph and the Westport Pier Fiasco- Stupid Pelican, what the hell was it doing out at night anyways? Did it think it was a freaking owl, ugh- stupid bird.

Honestly who hasn’t done something kinda foolish or against their better judgment to impress a pretty girl or boy or whatever? It’s practically a rite of passage. But all those were things that I consciously chose to do- BIG difference.

Someone being dosed with something that makes them do things against their better judgment- even things that fly directly in the face of their own ingrained phobias? That could get really dark REALLY fast.”

Luke nodded, unable to keep in a faintly amused smile.

“That’s my thinking too- well minus the whole Pelican attack detour. I really need you guys to find out what’s causing this and put a stop to it.”

Alec gave a quick nod.

“Of course Luke, we’re on it. We’ll get it figured out. I mean it is out there but…well…We’re detectives in the BPD. This is hardly the weirdest one we’ve caught, or the most complicated. I’m sure we’ll get it sorted. We’ll keep you updated on any new developments and you can forward us any new cases that come in that seem to fit.”

Luke gave a relieved sigh, nodding gratefully.

“Perfect. And th-” he’s cut off by the phone on his desk ringing. He gave a faint groan, rolling his eyes exasperatedly, reaching for the phone, answering with a near resigned sigh.

“Hello, Chief Garroway…

Yeah w-are you…a-a cat costume…seriously? What do you mean they’re still in the tree? Why are they in the tree, just send the firemen up. What d- he’s kicking t- _Why is he kicking the fireman away?_

What do you mean he won’t come down? Is it some kind of protest o-

He’s waiting for a _better looking_ fireman to rescue him? 

Are you kidding me?” Luke groaned louder, looking at Alec and Simon, shrugging helplessly, waving them towards the door before turning back to the conversation.

“No Gerry I don’t know the protocol here. There’s no protocol for this! We don’t have a standard protocol for people in cat suits who only want to be rescued by hot rescuers…it’s not a thing we have plans for.

I don’t know what the next step is. J-just send the hottest fireman you have up...

Okay well then I don’t know what to tell you. Open a can of tuna, see if that lures him down!”

Simon couldn’t help a bit of a snicker as he slipped out the door, Alec on his heels. Alec caught his eye, brows raising, shaking his head. Simon snorted, nodding in agreement, the duo bypassing their desks heading towards the precinct doors, pulling the case information up on their phones, scanning through the details on their way to Alec’s car.

Alec huffed out a faint laugh, glancing over the roof of the car at Simon, pulling the door open, gesturing towards his phone.

“Damn he was not kidding- these are insane. It all does seem to be designed to get someone’s attention but…man…I couldn’t imagine going this out there just to get someone to notice me. They have to have been slipped something. I couldn’t imagine someone going this far just to impress somebody.”

Simon quirked his eyebrow pointedly catching Alec’s eyes, smirking as he opened his door.

“Dude…your brother is **_Jace.”_**

Alec snorted, giving a faint shrug, slipping into the driver’s seat, fastening his seatbelt and settling his phone in the cup holder, ensuring Simon was settled before starting the car, pulling out into traffic.

“Kay fair point but we’re not talking about Jace here- we’re talking about fairly stable normal, sounding people. They’re intelligent, well educated, steady-in some cases to the point of boring- people. Reading through the descriptions of some of the perps they nearly make ME look like a freaking daredevil.

They had to have been slipped or inhaled or somehow been dosed with something. No one would go that far just to impress someone.”

Simon gave a noncommittal shrug, glancing over.

“I don’t know, I could kinda see it. Sometimes you just get caught up in the excitement and crazy and it gets the best of you- trust me- I speak from experience…like a LOT of experience. I mean admittedly only like a quarter of my crazy stories can be traced back to trying to impress someone- usually they just sort of happen, but even so it has been a factor…probably sometimes without me even realizing it.

Maybe they just really liked the person and they had a lot of other, flashier options, they just really wanted to stand out to them. Or there’s some new romcom out with the whole big, sweeping romantic gesture to win them over thing’. It’s not like it’s totally out there to think someone would be willing to step out of their comfort zone and go out on a limb to catch someone’s eye.”

Alec scoffed, glancing over, quirking his eyebrow.

“Even in a cat costume?”

Simon snorted, holding up a finger.

“Okay yeah, that’s a bit much. Though I kinda have to side with cat dude here. If you’re gonna make a total ass of yourself to meet a firefighter it’s gonna at least be a hot firefighter.”

Alec chuckled, tilting his head in acknowledgment.

“Makes sense…so you really think this might actually be explainable without the people being dosed?”

He shrugged.

“Well yeah…maybe. I’m not ruling it out in any case. I mean a lot of them are pretty out there but I think near everyone has done something kinda foolish to impress a crush, right…

Right?” Simon glanced over, head tilting.

“Well…”

Simon blinked disbelievingly.

“Seriously, like never?”

Alec shrugged noncommittally.

  
“Well no…not really.”

Simon laughed, glancing over at Alec shaking his head. He rolled his eyes, giving a teasing, playful huff and a dismissive little wave his way.

“Uh of course you haven’t, why am I even surprised.”

Alec startled faintly, glancing over.

“What?”

Simon snorted, quirking his eyebrow pointedly.

“Dude come on: of course you’ve never had to try. You’re a tall, tough, kickass detective.”

“You’re a detective too-”

“Oh please in this team I am so the comic relief/funny friend. You know it, I know it, I’ve made my peace with it.”

“You’re n-”

“Alec, dude? I’ve _literally_ seen people swoon over you…

I didn’t even know that was like a thing people actually did. Face it dude, you’re the hot one, I’m the cute, funny friend.”

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes exasperatedly, cheeks coloring.

“Uh huh sure... and don’t put yourself down: You’re not the cute, funny comic relief. You’re my partner.”

“Hey don’t underestimate! I can be all of that.”

Alec gave a bright laugh, shrugging.

“Can’t argue with that…even when I’m trying to defend you…from you.”

Simon chuckled, giving an unconcerned little wave.

“Eh it’s fine I’m comfortable with who I am...” he glanced over, flashing a playful smirk and a wink.

“Besides Raphael’s way more into cute, funny comic relief than tall, kickass cop so I’m kinda REALLY good with it.”

Alec snorted.

“Uh yeah…ditto…MORE than good with that- really not into short, uncomfortably terrifying men who dress like a forties gangster and sees sharp, bladey death objects as stylish interior décor choices.”

“They were GIFTS!”

Alec groaned, giving an exasperated laugh waving him off animatedly.

“Oh my god no, stop. You’re spending way too much time together- you’re starting to sound like him.”

Simon grinned, bouncing lightly in his seat.

“Cool. Think I could use a bit of that whole sexy, intimidate-y edge type thing he’s got…though I should probably leave the flirting to him. Have a feeling that might kinda backfire.”

“True…” Alec chuckled, shaking his head, gaze shifting back to the road taking a few turns before glancing back over, head tilting curiously.

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“The flirting? Nah, not really…I mean I know it’s not real- just a means to an end most of the time. Plus most of the time it’s so blatantly obviously fake it’s near funny seeing how people get so easily tripped up by him s-”

“No not that- though gotta say you’re way move comfortable with your boyfriend flirting with other people than I’d likely be.”

Simon shrugged.

“Well I trust him and I know it’s nothing real. Plus with him being Ace I know he’s not gonna be blindsided or get tripped up and caught up in a moment and end up with something going too far or whatever. And honestly I have to be kinda realistic here. It doesn’t matter if he’s flirting or not- hell even if he’s outright scowling odds are there’s still someone wanting him. I mean my boyfriend’s like _stupidly_ gorgeous. If I’m gonna get all jealous and self-conscious every time someone looks his way I’m just gonna end up annoyed and awkward and likely looking like a jackass.

Besides they may be looking at him but I’m the one _he’s_ looking at. I’m the only one that can really trip him up or get him all flustered…and the only one that gets to see him that way.

Gotta admit that’s a hell of a rush.”

Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes, flashing a teasing smile. Simon scoffed, quirking his eyebrow, sending a teasing smirk right back.

“Don’t know what you’re laughing about- you know it’s the same exact way with you and Magnus.”

Alec gave a disbelieving scoff, eyes wide.

“What? It is not!”

“Oh please! Who are you kidding? You know it is. Everyone and then some notice him, practically fall over themselves blatantly staring, fumbling trying to get his attention. You know the guy’s likely heard every line under the sun at least a dozen times. And yet you say anything even the least bit complimentary and he’s blushing, stumbling and smiling…I’ve literally heard him sigh.”

Alec flushed brighter, sputtering.

“I-it’s no-”

“He’s been getting up at six am every morning just to call you and tell you good morning. Raph said he didn’t think anything short of a fire or natural disaster could get the guy out of bed before eleven.”

“That has nothing to do with this!”

“Then why are we going to his agency?”

“I just thought it’d be a good idea to see if he’s caught any similar cases! People could think this is paranormal- it’d make sense to check. Besides it sounds kinda like the thing they were investigating at the school.”

“Uh huh…sure Alec…that’s why we’re going there…totally.”

“It is!”

Simon rolled his eyes, smirking.

“Dude, the school thing was over two weeks ago and just a combination of teens, hormones and over active imaginations.”

“Okay so maybe it’s not the **_exact_** same thing but it could be a starting point. And it is possible he’s got something on this. I mean he’s been getting other cases, and people going SO far against their own instincts could be seen by some people as possibly paranormal. Maybe he’s heard or seen something that might be of help to us.”

“Not saying he wouldn’t just saying t-”

“It’s n-”

“Dude…”

“I-”

“Alec-It’s just like with Raph and I and you know it! Just admit it.”

“l-that’s n-he does…okay yeah, it is…it totally is.” He trailed off, shrugging, giving a flippant wave, slumping faintly.

Simon tilted his head, a bit of the humor slipping away, shifting slightly to better look over his partner.

“You don’t really seem too happy about that? I kinda figured t-”

Alec sighed faintly, pushing his hair back, giving a slight shrug and a bit of a halfhearted wave.

“I-It’s not that…just…It’s really complicated…” He sighed again, shaking his head, glancing over.

“How do you deal with it?”

Simon tilted his head.

“Deal with?”

“Dating Raphael. I mean I know why you’d want to I have eyes- I get it. I know he’s gorgeous and smart and uncomfortably smooth and suave and he seems to be really great with you and all that and… I mean honestly I really do genuinely like the man…at least when he’s not purposefully screwing with me.

But Simon, dude…you’re dating a freaking Bond villain.”

Simon gave a bright, surprised giggle of a laugh. Alec huffed, waving animatedly.

“I know you’re laughing but I don’t even think that was a joke. He didn’t seem to think it was…Hell he took it as a compliment!”

Simon startled, head whipping around, eyes wide.

“You called my boyfriend a bond villain? Like to his face?”

Alec faltered, shrugging sheepishly.

“Uh…yeah…kinda…and a supervillian.”

“Whe-”

“During the thing with Dick Cameron when I saw his place for the first time.”

“Oh…uh…yeah…alright fair. But for the record I’m not dating a Bond Villian…OR a supervillian.”

Alec snorted, glancing over.

“No you’re just dating a bizarrely magnetic, super charismatic man with a flair for the dramatic who is oddly wealthy, dresses like a forties gangster, can seduce people at the drop of a hat and gleefully intimidates men easily two times his size…”

“That’s not a…okay…gotta admit that seems to fit but that’s not him. Raph’s not a ‘Supervillian’- he’s like a very complicated, semi morally ambiguous hero- sometimes playing the part of the anti-hero. Like Batman.”

Alec huffed out a faint laugh, eyebrow quirking teasingly.

“A comic book obsessed nerd is dating Batman?”

Simon smirked, flashing a quick wink.

“I know I can’t believe it either.”

Alec chuckled, shaking his head, unable to stop an affectionate little smile before sobering slightly.

“Okay he’s not a villain-he’s Batman.

But the thing of it is Batman is not a cop, he’s a vigilante. I get that you don’t think he’s an out and out villain but you can’t honestly tell me you believe he’s one hundred percent law abiding either.

Him Or Magnus. And Don’t get me wrong I know there’s a lot of good there. There’s a lot of good in **_both_** of them. Magnus is one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met- that’s what makes it so easy to like them, to fall in with them and get caught up and swept in over your head. I know they’re good people at heart and I don’t doubt for a second either of their main goals are to do the right thing. But at the end of the day I just don’t know what the hell that ‘thing’ is or how far they’d go to do it and gotta admit- that’s a terrifying thought.

I really do like Magnus…a lot…a worrying amount. You’re right about the way he is with me- it is different…it does feel different. It’s exciting, thrilling and worryingly addicting… And that kinda scares the hell out of me.

I feel like I know where this is going. I don’t know if I could really stop it if I tried or if I’d want to if I could…I really don’t. But it’s a lot. It’s a lot, and it’s crazy and it’s overwhelming; sometimes in a great, exhilarating, bungee jumping, sky diving, kinda way…but other times it **_also_** feels like that, only I’ve already jumped and I didn’t check if the bungee cord was the right length or if I grabbed a chute or just some random backpack someone left there and it kinda takes my breath away in a whole other- far less appealing way.

I know I like Mags: I like him as a friend, as a person, I genuinely really like him. It’s not even just his looks or his personality or that thrilling, buzzing whatever it is I feel when I get close to him-

I just genuinely like **_him._**

He is flat out the most beautiful, brilliant, thrilling, flusterating, astonishingly amazing person I’ve ever met. He makes me dizzy and breathless and being around him feels different than anything I have ever experienced in my entire life. And that’s amazing…but it’s also terrifying.

I mean even in the best of circumstances that would feel nerve wracking…but there’s SO much I don’t know about him. SO much…and I want to…and I really think he wants me to…but he feels like he can’t tell me.

That’s just…i-I just don’t know how I can square starting a relationship with someone that I don’t really ‘know’.” He trailed off, shaking his head again, glancing over again, giving a kind of helpless wave.

“How do you deal with that? With dating someone who is so clearly dangerous…with so many secrets, who keeps so much hidden. Someone that you know has an entire hidden side that you know nothing about. That it is possible that you might **_never_** get to know about.

A side that could conceivably put them squarely on the other side of the law from you. That could have already put them there for all you know.

How do you reconcile all of that with the fact that you’re a detective?” He trailed off, shaking his head faintly, turning his focus back on the road.

Simon sighed, giving a faint shrug, tucking a few Light brown lock of hair behind his ear, shifting slightly.

“I just have to trust him, and trust that he respects me enough not to put me in that position. And I do.”

Alec shook his head, glancing over.

“Yeah…but how? You’re not naïve- I know you catch just as many of the lies as I do- hell maybe more. But you don’t call them out on any of it and you don’t push them on it…you don’t give up you just go along and work around it as if you just explicitly know not to push. I just don’t know how you can be so okay with someone keeping so much from you. Someone you care about- that you’re close to- in a relationship with even. It worries me with Mags because the last thing I want to do is screw it up but I honestly don’t know how long I can be okay with the secrets.”

Simon sighed, head shaking faintly.

“Alec? Secrets are usually secrets for a reason. I don’t push them on their secrets because I wouldn’t want someone pushing me on mine.”

Alec gave a faintly disbelieving half laugh as they pulled into the parking spot, beginning to roll his eyes before glancing over, catching his partners look. He instantly sobered, gaze shifting over the younger man curiously, wanting to ask but hesitating as he was pretty blatantly told not to. 

Simon gave a faint sigh, shifting more in his seat, taking a deep breath, glancing up, meeting Alec’s gaze. Alec’s breath caught at the complicated, swirl of emotions in those soft, bright golden brown eyes.

“Alec, have you ever heard me talk about my parents?”

He froze, shaking his head slowly.

“I…no…you talk about Kevin’s family a lot and I know you guys go to visit them on holidays sometime but I don’t think I’ve ever heard you mention them. I-I kinda thought they adopted you- Like our parents with Jace.”

He shrugged, swallowing, brushing his hair back, shaking his head faintly, kind of folding in on himself.

“No they didn’t…well never officially in any case. They’re my family in everything but name and they have been since I was sixteen when I filed to become an emancipated minor and moved in with them to finish senior year. Actually even before that being with them felt more like being part of a family than it ever did with my biological parents.”

Alec swallowed, shifting closer.

“You’re parents-”

He shook his head, looking up, again meeting Alec’s eyes.

“I’ve been in law enforcement for nearly five years- my parents still to this day remain the worst monsters I have ever encountered. Though as I wore a wire to catch them and send them away for life I think they technically count as my first arrest…

So I guess technically I’ve been at this just as long as you.”

Alec blinked, glancing over again, shaking his head.

“I-w…I don’t really know what to say…”

He gave a bit of a scoffing not quite laugh, shrugging.

“Yeah there’s really not a lot you can. They were horrible people, did horrible, vicious, outright evil things. I knew they weren’t great…or even really halfway decent people for most of my life but I really had no idea until the very end just how bad they truly were.

I still honestly don’t know if that’s better or worse.

I have not seen or spoken to them in a decade and if I ever see them again it’ll be too soon.”

Alec swallowed, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry…”

Simon huffed, shrugging, giving a bit of a flippant wave.

“Yeah me too. Doesn’t change anything…but I think that might be for the best.”

Alec blinked, head tilting.

“What do you mean?”

Again Simon shrugged, shifting more to his side, tucking a few Light brown lock of hair behind his ear, glancing up at Alec.

“Well I mean yeah I wish I had a different past: a normal childhood, a happy, safe home, all of that. But I can’t change it and in all likelihood if I didn’t have the life I did I wouldn’t be the person I am today.

I mean it took me a long time to get past it and I had a lot of stumbling and a lot of missteps and a LOT of doubts and overwhelming fears that I’d somehow wake up one day and end up like them. It took a lot to get over all of that but I think now at least I’m better for it.

I’m not saying I’m grateful for it- like in any way- but I know in a lot of ways it made me who I am today…

And well…I like that person.”

Alec smiled gently, swallowing, giving a faint nod, reaching over resting his hand on Simon’s arm, squeezing.

“I do too.”

Simon smiled, reaching up, patting his hand, squeezing lightly.

“Thanks Alec that really does mean a lot coming from you. And I do get why it’s so hard for you to reconcile the fact that a loved one may be keeping something big from you but sometimes it’s just not that simple. There are things that are complicated and confusing and mindboggling…that it’s near impossible to explain to someone without having to delve into things that are deep and dark and complicated as hell and that you’ve already put in the work and put it behind you and you don’t want to have to dredge it back up.

I’m not saying that’s what it is with them but…well…I’m not saying it’s not either. The thing of it is you can’t control where you start, or what obstacles are thrown at you in life. You just can’t.

All you can do is face them as they come and deal with them as best you can.

I know you think Raphael and Magnus are complicated and likely dangerous as hell in the right circumstances- and I’m not saying they’re not. All I’m saying is we don’t know everything they’ve came up against that’s made them that way. I don’t think they just woke up one day and decided to become weirdly charismatic badasses just cause they were bored and there was nothing good on TV.

Something made them into the people they are today…likely a LOT of something’s. Complicated, confusing, dark, likely terrifying something’s that we might not ever know about or really be able to truly comprehend. Quite frankly I think those two have been through hell and back so many times they could find their way back bound and blindfolded- and honestly with them? I don’t really know just how much of that is hyperbole.

But whatever it was there’s no denying it’s made them both into some pretty awesome people. They’re brilliant, cunning, brave to the point of near insanity, kind and compassionate and despite everything else unyieldingly moral- even if their morals don’t always totally line up with everyone else’s.

I don’t know what they’re into now…or what they have been into in the past. I don’t know what they’ve been through- I doubt I’ll ever know all of it. But whatever all of that is or was? I know under it all are two of the best, most moral, most compassionate people I’ve ever met.

I know neither of them likes lying to us. I know if they can tell us something they will and if they for some reason feel they genuinely can’t? I have to just trust them enough to believe they are right.

I’m not naïve - far from it- probably a fair bit farther than most people realize. I know that there’s a chance this will all blow up in my face. There’s a chance I totally read this wrong and something’s gonna come along and totally pull the rug out from under me and I’ll be screwed. I know that’s a possibility. I know it’s a risk.

But for me Raphael is worth that risk- a hundred times over. He just is.

And I think you’ll realize at the end of the day Magnus is too.” He took a deep breath, shifting back in his seat, shoulders relaxing, looking up catching Alec’s eyes.

“Now if we’re done with the traumatic history reveal lets go to the paranormal PI’s Office so you can flirt and we can start to figure out why a man in a cat suit is demanding to be rescued by Mr. September of the NYPD’s firefighter calendar…

Well…besides the obvious reason.” He gave a light chuckle, flashing his normal brilliant, Simon grin, popping his door open, climbing out, closing the door, beginning to move towards the front of the car in the direction of Enigmatic Investigations.

Alec blinked once more before shaking his head at the abrupt change, slipping out of the car, hurrying to catch up with his partner.

_Damn…he knew Simon had hidden depths but gotta admit he really didn’t imagine anything like this behind the bright smiles and infectious energy. Really does go to show you just how little you can tell about a person from just what they choose to let you see._

It does kinda put things into perspective though.

Magnus has secrets…but the secrets have likely played a large part in making Magnus who he is today.

He may not like the secrets but he loves the person they’ve helped create. 

##  {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe!!! I love this.
> 
> I really like Alec and Simon’s heart to heart- think it was needed. I adore the romantic relationships but the platonic relationships and the friendships and all that I think are just as important.
> 
> I don’t think you really get to see that nearly enough. So much is focused on the pursuit of the romantic relationship that the platonic relationships get taken for granted.
> 
> Anyways we have another chapter up, I know it kinda slingshot around a lot in both tone and emotion but for me that’s always how it works best.
> 
> So what do you guys think?


	3. The Cute And The Clueless

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

The two made their way to Enigmatic Investigations, Alec with a bit of a spring in his step. He couldn’t help it- and no despite what Simon said it was NOT because of seeing Mags... _o-okay so it wasn’t JUST that._

It was the office itself...he just couldn’t help but perk up anytime he came here, it was unavoidable. The place- much like the owner- was just completely something else. It definitely didn’t look like any PI office he’d ever seen but...well _of course_ it didn’t: It was **_Magnus’s_** place.

_And it was so_ **_completely_ ** _Magnus._

The large picture windows had deep violet curtains pulled open to let in the light, the shimmering rays catching and dancing on the various crystals, dream catchers and windchimes Clary had given him from Wiccan Wishes- both as office warming gifts and for protection and positive vibes. Alec honestly never really believed in that kind of thing but he had to admit they did seem to have a positive effect. He didn’t think it was so much ‘magic’ as pretty colors, sparkles and soft, soothing sounds but they did seem to help.

Besides anymore he got no room to criticize. After the whole coming _THIS_ close to being a demon sacrifice thing he hardly ever takes off the Necklace Clary gave him. Yeah he knows it’s not really ‘rational’ attributing surviving nearly being a demon sacrifice to a pretty green and black pendent but...well...honestly a wiccan magic protection necklace made just as much sense as a head detective being rescued from a demon sacrifice by a flashy club owner and a...an...well an Raphael _(Seriously he really needs to find some kind of job title there)._

Whatever the case he’s not about to call someone out on something like that...not anymore. Besides the ‘good vibes/protection’ things just kinda fit with the whole paranormal PI type thing and added to the ambiance- and it really did seem to work quite well with the rest of the office.

Just below the windows are a row of soft, inviting leather chairs in a deep, rich sapphire blue that nearly look black unless the light catches them just right. The floor and walls of the office were a warm cherry wood, polished to a near reflective shine, two of which are decorated with more artwork of Clary’s _(Alec’s gotta admit the girl’s definitely got talent)._ The remaining two walls are completely taken up with floor to ceiling bookshelves that are absolutely packed to the rafters with books, rolled up maps and scrolls, charms, statues and various random curios apparently from Magnus’s travels.

The bookcases remind him of the one’s in Wiccan Wishes- he half wondered if Magnus bought out Clary’s entire stock...or he did until last week when he met Izzy and Clary for lunch there and he saw the shelves were still there and seemingly just as stocked as ever so maybe not (or maybe she just restocked a lot).

There’s two desks in the office, one closer to the door and one near the door to the back room. Both are in a light, warm toned wood and intricately carved. The desks each have a higher backed rich burgundy chair on the far side and two smaller, shorter deep violet chairs positioned in front. Each desk and it’s chairs are situated on two deep burgundy/violet, antique looking rugs with an intricate golden pattern of various symbols, runes, and he-doesn’t-even-know-what woven into the fabric. They bear a striking resemblance to the enchantment runes from The Branding Murder case but Magnus assured him they were totally different.

Apparently these were ‘protection runes’- supposedly magically embroidered by hand by a ‘Great and Powerful Warlock’ during the sixteenth century.

Alec’d laughed at that, asking why a ‘Great and Powerful Warlock’ would be embroidering rugs. Magnus had just chuckled, shrugging with a flippant little wave and that cute, oddly knowing smirk, saying a combination of they were drunk and bored. It was a different time he insisted - not much to do in 16th century Europe for a warlock but embroider, drink, dodge the plague and try to avoid being burned at the stake as a witch.

He had a whole colorful backstory for near every random oddball knickknack and doodad in the shop. None of them sounded a bit like truth but he had to admit they were entertaining as hell.

Alec couldn’t help a chuckle just thinking of it. The guy really was something else. He couldn’t help a faintly amused little sigh as he pushed the door open, the cheery tinkling bell signifying their arrival, taking a deep breath of the by now wonderfully familiar sent of the place; old books, leather and some warm, inviting spices from the shop.

_Hmm...the place really was beyond captivating. It was j-_

“Well, well, isn’t this is a lovely surprise!” Magnus exclaimed, shifting off the edge of the back desk, flashing a warm, breathtakingly beautiful smile, pretty, deep brown eyes flickering bright and dizzying, practically gliding across the room to meet him.

_Speaking of captivating..._

_Oh...wow..._

As always he has his usual assortment of rings and that unfairly distracting earcuff. Those are staples for him but Alec always loves seeing what else he would come up with. He may know less than even the first thing about fashion or style or whatever but not understanding something doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate it in others.

_And man with Magnus there was always a LOT to appreciate._

Today he’s wearing a pair of very well fitted black pants with some kind of braided type detailing along the seams tucked into the tops of knee high deep midnight blue boots accented with sharp silver studs and just a bit of a heel. Those are paired with a soft, shimmery, barely halfway buttoned midnight blue shirt that flows over him like water, perfectly showing off his powerful, lithe, worryingly distracting figure highlighted all the more with the assortment of necklaces of varying lengths that seem to draw the eye like a magnet right to his...um... _damn..._

His makeup is fairly minimal, just a sharp, dramatic kohl line accenting his gorgeously deep brown eyes and a touch of shimmer on the lids and highlighting his cheek and soft, full pink lips...

_A-and again..._ **_DAMN..._ **

Alec couldn’t help his breath catching, just barely keeping in a rather embarrassing sigh type sound, smile picking up a tic. Magnus returned the smile, coming to a stop just in front of Alec, pretty eyes flickering over him, lingering as always on his shoulders and lips before shifting up, meeting his eyes, giving a soft appreciative hum, smile picking up at the corner, taking on an impish, teasing little tilt.

“I didn’t expect to see you until tonight- just couldn’t wait to see me, hmm?”

Alec chuckled, eyebrow quirking, teasingly smirking.

“Uh huh, of course, that’s why I’m here, just couldn’t wait a few hours.”

Magnus smirked, flashing a playful wink.

“Always best to admit it.”

Alec huffed, affectionately rolling his eyes, shaking his head. Magnus grinned, slipping closer, hand resting on his arm, squeezing gently.

“So what _actually_ brings you here gorgeous?”

“A man in a cat suit stuck in a tree demanding a hot rescuer.”

Magnus blinked, head tilting curiously.

“Umm...w-”

Alec chuckled, shrugging.

“We have a weird string of cases- people going totally off the deep end, making big, over the top romantic gestures type moves. Some of them were pretty out there- like REALLY out there-”

“Yeah like climb a tree in a cat suit, jumping into a lion cage, people terrified of heights climbing water towers and confiscating window washer platforms type out there.”

Magnus startled faintly, glancing over, seemingly just now registering Simon’s presence, flashing a bright smile at the younger Detective. Alec startled as well at a faint chuckle from over by the desk.

_Oops, guess Mags wasn’t the only one who missed someone...or_ **_someone’s._ **

Glancing over he spotted Divya setting at the desk, an amused smirk on her lips, a young man about Simon’s age setting in one of the violet chairs pulled over next to her. He looked oddly familiar but Alec couldn’t quite place it... probably just the similarity to Divya. The family resemblance really was uncanny; both have thick, wavy black hair, a warm deep golden skintone and the same deep brown eyes- they even have the same nose. No question about it; this can only be her big brother Raj. He’s setting stock still, eyes wide, seemingly frozen for some reason.

Alec tilted his head curiously, giving a faint nod in recognition. He seemed to startle with a near Simon-esq flail, eyes going even wider, nearly paling.

_Huh...that’s odd...wonder w-_

Magnus gave a soft, warm chuckle, squeezing Alec’s arm, settling even closer to Alec’s side, kind of relaxing against him, flashing a warm smile Simon’s way,

“My that does seem rather over the top- good morning Simon darling, sorry didn’t see you there.”

Simon giggled, eyebrow quirking teasingly, flashing a bright, dimpled smile.

“Morning Magnus, and it’s no problem- kinda used to it by now. Hazard of being the funny friend/comic relief after all.”

Alec huffed, rolling his eyes, gaze shifting over to his partner.

“Simon I told you you’re n-”

He snorted, eyebrow quirking, smile picking up a tic at the corner.

“Dude please, I am. I know it, you know it, everybody knows it. It’s fine though. I’m good with it, totally works for me.”

Divya chuckled, giving a faintly conceding shrug.

“He’s kinda got a point there Alec. Don’t know what that makes me though- I’m most definitely not the ‘comic relief’.” She chuckled again, smirking, glancing over, jerking her thumb towards the guy sitting next to her.

“Now Raj here on the other hand-”

The man seemed to startle at that, jumping faintly before settling a bit, glaring over at her, rolling his eyes, giving a slightly irritated huff.

“Thanks a lot Div.”

She smirked, winking. He just glared more, a bit of a blush coloring his cheeks.

Simon chuckled, giving a faintly dismissive wave towards Divya, flashing a bright, dimpled smile Raj’s way.

“Eh don’t let her get to you, it’s really not so bad, we just bring a bit more life and light to things- always good. Comic relief’s usually the best part of the story.

Hi, you must be Divya’s brother Raj. I’m Detective Simon Lewis and this is my partner Head Detective Alec Lightwood. We’ve got to work with Divya a few times since she started with Magnus’s business, can’t believe we haven’t had a chance to meet you yet, must of just kept missing each other. She talks about you all the time- all good I promise...doubt she’d tell you that but it really is.

It’s great to finally meet you Raj.”

He blinked in surprise, flashing a bit of a near shy, grateful little smile, nodding, giving a slight wave, bashfully tucking a loose lock of wavy black hair behind his ear.

“Seems like a good way to look at it...and yeah that’s me, Hi detective...umm...d-detectives...” He trailed off, casting an uneasy glance over at Alec, giving an awkward, nervous little wave.

Alec smiled reassuringly, waving him off.

“Alec and Simon are fine- hey Raj, nice to meet you.”

He seemed to falter, nodding quick and kind of erratic, flashing a slightly strained smile back.

“Yeah, you too Det-er-um...Alec- hi.” He fidgeted a bit, beginning to give another unsure little wave before apparently thinking better of it, kind of shifting, folding his arms awkwardly in a clear effort to curtail any fidgeting or awkward gestures.

_Hmm...sure is a jumpy thing... maybe he’s just the type that gets nervous around cops. He’s ran into a few of those over the years, it just made some people kinda squirrelly- didn’t mean they were necessarily ‘up to’ anything, just a bit nervous and high strung. And really the way Divya talked about the guy he was pretty high strung in general. Mayb-_

“So Raj what brings you here today?” Simon piped up, a bit of an extra dose of perkiness in his tone, head tilting, flashing a warm, encouraging, vaguely coaxing sweet little smile towards the jumpy young man-

_Hmm...Alec knew that look, Simon usually reserved it for kids or traumatized witnesses- apparently it was pretty useful for jumpy, high strung older brothers too._

It seemed to work. Raj relaxed a tiny bit, nodding, brushing his hair back, giving a slight shrug.

“Oh umm...I gave Divya a ride over today since I had the day off. Figured it’d beat the subway and we only have the one car so when I can I try to. We were just chatting a bit. Sorry, sounds like you guys have work to do, I’ll get out of your hair.”

Simon laughed, waving for him to sit back down, flashing a bright, dimpled smile, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about it Raj, you’re fine. We’ll just be a bit- just kinda touching base, seeing if they’ve caught any oddball cases that’d fit the pattern. We’ll just be a few minutes, you’re more than welcome to stay. It’s not some super-secret, need to know type case, just a bunch of love crazed idiots going over the top trying to get someone’s attention.

Hell it might not even be an _actual_ case, just people going all out for romance. More than understandable really.

I mean seriously who hasn’t got carried away and made a fool of themselves to impress a pretty girl or boy or what have you? Well, who besides Alec...and probably Magnus. But for the rest of us going over the top for a pretty face isn’t that out there...at least to a certain extent. But you know, these ones are a bit much-

And if I’M saying that it has to be WAY out there.”

Raj gave a surprised laugh, glancing over him, head tilting in amusement.

“I take it that happens pretty often with you?”

Simon snorted, nodding quickly.

“Oh yeah- like as recently as last weekend often. I was trying to be skilled and knowledgeable... ended up getting attacked by a freaking night pelican and tumbled right off the pier.”

Raj laughed brightly, blinking in surprise, head shaking in disbelief.

“Umm...what’s a Night Pelican?”

Simon snorted, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

“A really uppity pelican that thinks it’s an owl and has one hell of a chip on its shoulder- or beak or wherever a pelican would carry a chip. Stupid bird.

My poor boyfriend actually ended up jumping into the water to save me. I mean I didn’t actually NEED saving- I can swim just fine and it wasn’t that deep or anything but I guess it was just instinct or chivalry or whatever you want to call it. Frankly I’d of rather him to have gone after the damn bird but it was sweet nonetheless.

He was SO not happy though. Apparently fancy, stupidly expensive suits aren’t really great swimming attire and salt water is NOT good for them. I felt really bad about it getting messed up. Offered to pay to have it cleaned or replaced or whatever but he wouldn’t have it.”

Raj laughed, shaking his head.

“Well it’s the thought that counts, or the offer in this case. I’m sure he appreciated it.”

Alec huffed out a faint laugh.

“Yeah that’s probably for the best- I’ve seen his suits. I may know less than nothing about fashion but I know they’re expensive as hell. Think you’d have to work a week of overtime to even come close to paying for that.”

Simon shrugged.

“I would have done it- it was my fault. I really did feel bad, it was one of his favorites.”

Raj smiled, shaking his head.

“Seems like it was the Night Pelicans fault.”

Simon huffed out a laugh, giving a flippant little wave.

“Well yeah but I can’t really send a bill to a bird.”

Raj snickered.

“Of course not- it already has one.”

Divya groaned, rolling her eyes, covering them exasperatedly. Alec and Magnus chuckled, shaking their heads. Simon gave a surprised giggle, pointing animatedly, golden brown eyes sparking in amusement, perking up, bouncing lightly on his heels.

“Oh wow- that’s like one of my bad puns...actually I may end up stealing it-”

Raj grinned, shaking his head, giving a bit of a wave.

“It’s all yours. You fought an evil Night Pelican you deserve to use all the bad bird puns you want.”

Alec snorted, eyes widening.

“Hey don’t tell him that! I’m stuck in the car with him all day. There’s only so many bad bird puns I can take.”

Magnus chuckled.

“Have a feeling you might find the limit to them today gorgeous...also that I should probably call and give the darling a heads up so he can mentally prepare.”

Simon grinned, shrugging.

“Dude- we’ve been dating for over two months- he knows what he’s dealing with by now. Actually he thinks it’s cute.”

Divya snorted, rolling her eyes teasingly.

“Man and here I thought being Ace meant we got to dodge the whole sappy, syrupy, love goggle thing. Clearly not the case here.”

Simon grinned, flashing a wink.

“Yeah well apparently the whole Ace Shield thing is totally useless against awkward, babbly, nerd charm.”

Raj blinked in surprise, looking between them, head tilting curiously.

“You’re ace?”

Simon smiled, shaking his head.

“No- pan actually. But my boyfriend is.”

Raj huffed out a faint laugh, eyes widening, glancing over at Divya, smiling.

“Wow, guess it’s more common than you thought- I mean there’s you, your friend Blake, Raphael and now Simon’s boyfriend too. That has to be kinda nice for you.”

Divya chuckled, shaking his head faintly.

“Well it is, though actually you’re kinda double counting there. Raphael IS Simon’s boyfriend.”

Raj startled again, freezing, near paling, looking over at Simon in shock, hesitantly pointing.

“Wha...h...he...y...Raphael...w...”

Simon chuckled, shaking his head, waving him off.

“Yeah I know...guy makes one hell of a first impression. Sorry if he scared you- he’s really not nearly as bad as he seems. Just has a kinda off, dark sense of humor...kinda likes to poke at nerves. I’m sure he was a real piece of work when you met him. I swear it’s all in fun.”

Alec snorted.

“Yeah **_his_** fun...” He scoffed, jerking his finger towards Raj.

“Kinda with him on it. Guy screws with me near every chance he gets.”

Magnus chuckled, waving him off.

“That just means he likes you.”

“Then he likes me **_WAY_** too much.” Raj muttered.

Alec nodded quickly.

“Ditto.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at the both of them, squeezing Alec’s arm.

“Oh you guys are just being overdramatic.”

Alec laughed, shaking his head.

“Overdramatic? His décor-”

_“They were_ ** _gifts!”_** Magnus and Simon exclaimed in near perfect sync.

Alec laughed, looking between them.

“Did you guys practice that?”

Simon chuckled, glancing over at Magnus, flashing a commiserating smile, shaking his head.

“No, just seems to come up a lot. Magnus’s his family and he’s my boyfriend. I have to defend my boyfriend.”

Alec quirked his eyebrow teasingly.

“Since when does Batman need defending?”

“Batman?” Magnus chuckled, glancing over at Simon, waggling his eyebrow.

Simon huffed, ignoring him, cheeks coloring lightly at the little mischievous tone in his voice, turning from the teasingly smirking Magnus, focusing back on Alec, quirking his eyebrow right back.

“Since snarky head detectives insist on calling him a bond villain- AND a supervillian- to his face even. Though I guess that’s better than behind his back...marginally anyway.

He stood up to an evil Night Pelican AND chivalrously jumped off a pier sacrificing one of his favorite suits for me in the process. Gotta make it up to him somehow.”

Divya snorted, holding her hands up.

“Hey- Impressionable Ace teen here- SO don’t want the details. Especially if the details involve the ‘Batman’ thing. He’s one of my favorites, don’t want to ruin it by linking it to some weird roleplaying thing or whatever.”

Magnus and Alec snickered. Simon flushed, rolling his eyes, sending a totally heatless glare the teens way.

“Oh my god SO not that-”

_“Not yet.”_ Magnus singsonged, flashing a playful wink.

Simon blushed clear to his ears, glaring more.

“Ugh- I see where Divya gets it- you’re a terrible influence. It’s nothing like that. I just meant he’s really misunderstood and comes off kinda dark or dangerous or broody or whatever - even plays that up when it suits him but under all that he is on the same side as us-he’s one of the good guys. A snarky, growly, glare-y good guy but a good guy nonetheless-

Just like Batman.” He glanced over, flashing a faint smile at Divya.

“See? Not so bad.”

Divya snorted, quirking his eyebrow.

“ ‘Not so bad’? That a comic book obsessed, nerdy Fanboy sees his boyfriend as a real life, sexy superhero? That may actually be worse. Like you’re fangirling over your own boyfriend.”

Simon rolled his eyes.

“Oh I am not.”

Alec chuckled, head tilting.

“Actually you kinda do... like a lot.”

_“I do not!”_

Magnus snickered, eyebrow quirking pointedly.

“I do n-”

“Sweetheart? Please.”

Simon huffed, beginning to shake his head before seemingly giving up the ghost, shrugging unconcerned, flashing an impish smirk.

“Hey, in my defense; Raphael is **_totally_** fangirl-able.”

Alec rolled his eyes affectionately, shaking his head, chuckling.

“God I tend to forget just how much of a nerd you really are, then you come out with words like ‘fangirl-able’.”

“Hey! It’s a totally usable adjective.”

Alec laughed, shaking his head. Magnus grinned nodding, settling closer to Alec’s side, nudging him with his shoulder, glancing teasingly over, catching Alec’s eye.

“He has a point gorgeous- it’s a perfectly acceptable word. I’d even go so far as to say it’s right up there with ‘flusterating’...wouldn’t you... _Alexander?”_

Alec swallowed, biting his lip to keep the annoyingly sappy smile in check, pulling his gaze away from those gorgeously deep brown eyes, feeling the heat creep into his cheeks and clear up to his ears.

_Ah crap...that came around to bite him in the ass quicker than he thought... guess turnabout’s fair play._

_Even so..._

Alec huffed, quirking his eyebrow pointedly at Magnus, leaning in a bit.

“Hey, we were teaming up on Simon. Thought we were a team here- you’re supposed to be on my side.”

Magnus chuckled softly, squeezing his shoulder, hand slipping down his arm, lingering, flashing that oh so dizzying smile.

“Always gorgeous...unless of course it means I get to see that pretty blush...told you I couldn’t pass that up.”

Alec rolled his eyes, smile picking up a tic, shaking his head faintly.

“You could at least try.”

Magnus gasped, eyes going wide and innocent, hand coming up dramatically.

“Darling I was! But you know- I’m only human. There’s only so much willpower one can muster...and I’m afraid that oh so pretty blush of yours just cuts right through it. Sorry gorgeous...” He paused, looking up at Alec through his lashes, practically batting his eyes.

“If it’ll make you feel better you’re more than welcome to try and make **_me_** blush...”

Alec couldn’t help a soft little hum at that, leaning in a bit, eyebrow quirking teasingly.

“You blush?”

Magnus chuckled, shrugging, a flirtatious little smirk tugging at his pretty, shimmery lips, leaning in.

“For you I will.”

Alec couldn’t help something worryingly close to a giggle, feeling his cheeks warm even more, biting lightly at his lower lip in a likely totally vain attempt at trying to keep the smile from getting completely moony, head shaking, gaze shifting from those pretty, flickering brown eyes down to those soft, shimmery lips, lingering before slowly slipping back up.

“That so?”

He chuckled, shifting closer.

“Mmm...yes... _Detective.”_

Alec gulped, tips of his ears burning, another odd little laugh slipping out, shifting closer.

“And how would I do th-”

_“Okay_ ** _Again!_** Impressionable Ace Teen. Do **_not_** make me get the squirt bottle.”

_Oh crap! Audience...underage teen audience...and partner who he was JUST teasing mercilessly. And random stranger dude/closest thing to a parental figure said teen had- who he like JUST met._

_Probably a good idea to take a step back here..._

Magnus huffed faintly, making no move whatsoever to pull back, rolling his eyes, mock glaring at the teen.

“You know I am your boss.”

Divya smirked, eyebrow quirking in a move that was blatantly 100% Mags and Raphael.

“That’s right, you are; meaning you should be the mature, adult one.”

Magnus chuckled, holding up a finger, head tilting, pretty brown eyes flashing impishly.

“Well if you put it like th-”

Divya rolled her eyes exasperatedly, emphatically waving him off.

“Ugh! Not THAT kind of adult! Eww...can we just go back to Simon’s fangirl/Batman thing- it was less awkward.”

Simon snorted.

“Speak for yourself.”

Divya shrugged, smiling teasingly.

“Hey it w-”

Alec sighed, stepping forward, trying to cut it off, placatingly holding his hands up to stop round two...or five or whatever they were up to now.

“Okay thinking we can all call a truce here. We did come here for a reason besides just flusterating Simon...and we are kinda on a clock- poor Luke’s at his wits end fielding these calls. Besides while up to now the events have been harmless and entertaining a lot of them could have went really bad, _really_ quickly.

Their actions were so far out there that both their families AND the professionals on the cases all think they were on something even though all the tests came back clear. None of them are the kind to just randomly experiment with unknown mystery drugs so there’s a pretty big possibility that if they were on something it wasn’t voluntary- that’s definitely unacceptable.” He paused, glancing over at Magnus, shrugging.

“We were kind of wondering if you’ve got any cases that follow the pattern?”

Magnus sobered a bit, shaking his head slowly.

“I don’t think I’ve had anything like that but if you want to go over the cases we can, maybe something will jump out. Also I do own the most popular clubs in town- I haven’t been in quite as much what with the new business and all but we always have some drama and excitement. After we go over the info I can call into the club see if any reports line up. I could even call around to a few of the other clubs in the area see if they’ve had anything that fits. They might talk more freely with me than the authorities.”

”

Alec smiled, nodding, pulling his phone out, bringing up the info, Simon settling on his other side. Divya got up out of her chair, bounding over to join them, the four crowding around the desk beginning to go over the information. Divya moved around the others, settling in the chair, beginning to type on the computer, glancing over at the other three.

“Hey while you guys are doing that I can check out a few things online- idiots making a fool of themselves are internet gold. I’m sure some of them made it on there.”

Simon flashed a warm, cheerful smile at her, bouncing lightly on his heels, giving a quick, animated nod.

“Good thinking Divya- that’d help a lot-” He gasped eagerly, holding up a finger.

“Oh and we can go through the perps/victims social media see if we can find any kind of links, maybe a common locations or something. If they’re being dosed it’s probably happening at the same place.”

Alec nodded, flashing an approving smile at his partner.

“That’s good, hopefully we’ll find one...”

The other’s nodded, setting to their tasks, already lost in the case, none really registering Raj sitting, again near frozen, deep, worried gaze focused entirely on the younger, overly excitable detective.

##  {*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter down. I know it just kind of petered off at the end but I think it works. I know I went into a lot of detail with the office- I won’t in every scene here but I like having the visual- it really helps for me. Sorry for the long wait time between chapters- I’m trying to make time but real life keeps getting in the way- at work we’re down 5 people- including one supervisor who walked out last Wednesday (no call no show, no warning whatsoever} and Inventory is the 5th...so REALLY crappy timing. Hoping after the 5th I’ll get a bit of breathing room and a chance to use some of my vacation time to catch up.
> 
> So I am trying and again I’m not going anywhere. I’m trying to get the writing done but sometimes the real world has to take up an annoying amount of my time (trust me I’d much rather be writing}.
> 
> Anyways here’s the upcoming order of new chapters.
> 
> Theoretically my days off are Tuesday/Wednesday but I did say if they needed me to come in I would because...well...how could I not?
> 
> Anways here’s the list- when I get to the end it’ll just start back over.
> 
> ~~A Start Of Something New (Verse 7)~~
> 
> ~~The Guy/Demon In The Mirror (Verse 4)~~
> 
> ~~Nosey Neighbors (Verse 9)~~
> 
> ~~Love Bug (Verse 2)~~
> 
> Picture Perfect (Verse 8)
> 
> You Can’t Go Home Again (Verse 1)
> 
> A Study In Chaos (Verse 6)
> 
> This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group (Verse 5)
> 
> Death Was Just The Beginning (Verse 3)
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?


	4. Love Bites

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

“You sure this is the place?” Simon asked, glancing around as Alec pulled off the roadside.

Alec sighed, giving a faint shrug, reaching over to unfasten his seatbelt, glancing up at his partner.

“Well no, not _here;_ about fifty yards from here but this is where the road ends. I don’t know if it IS the place for sure but I know at least ten of the suspected victims phones pinged off the towers within a quarter mile of here and there were three social media posts tagged with Briarwood creek...

That’s right up ahead.

From the posts this week there’s some kind of butterfly migration goes through this time every five years. This area’s pretty popular to see them. At least a few of the suspected victims have noted interest in insects. There’s one that has a blog dedicated to them, another who mounts, catalogs and collects them- which is pretty creepy but not my place to judge- and another three have greenhouses. From what I saw on their social media they were eager for the migration...wanted to catch some of them to keep in the greenhouses to pollinate the flowers.

We also have four more who live within a quarter mile of this place and a few more of the others pass this area on their way to work. I don’t know for sure but it seems to connect to the largest number of people affected.

None of them were really club people. No connections to night clubs or bars like three went to the same coffee place but it’s the closest to where they live so that’s likely less a connection and more just a convenience and none of the others frequent it.

This place came up the most. Thinking it’s a good place to start.” He shrugged again, popping the door, beginning to climb out of the car, making his way down the little dirt path, glancing back in at his partner.

“Besides it’s a nice day for a bit of a hike.”

Simon chuckled, slipping out of the car, falling into step beside his, beginning to make their way down the winding pathway. It was a small path, barely wide enough for two people, bordered with bushy plants and trees. Didn’t really seem like it belonged so close to the roadway though. It looked like a pretty decent little hiking trail, nice little getaway it’d be pretty peaceful...he could kinda see the draw. They’re just barely five yards in and he’d never believe there was a busy road just behind them. A little natural escape right on the outskirts of Brooklyn.

Yeah, he could definitely see the appeal of that.

They made their way down the rest of the winding trail, picking their way along the uneven ground, glancing curiously around at the surprisingly thick growth along the sides of the trail till it kind of dead ended into a clearing about twenty feet across. Simon huffed out a soft half gasp, glancing around the little area, giving a slight nod, bright golden brown eyes scanning the area.

“Wow.”

Alec couldn’t have put it better himself. It looked like a scene from a painting or a storybook. There was the little brook winding through the center of the clearing bracketed by small sapling like trees, a few mossy boulders and cattails. The grass was a bit tall and dotted with patches of various brightly colored wildflowers.

A few large, very old looking trees set about the outer edge of the little clearing, offering shade their branches stretching nearly halfway across the clearing leaving a near perfect circle of unobstructed light streaming down in the center the rest filtering through the leaves, trunks shaded with moss, mushrooms and climbing vines.

Between the larger trees there was a mess of wild rose bushes, honeysuckle and wisteria all in full bloom. A multitude of butterflies, bees and dragonflies flitted happily from plant to plant totally heedless of the interlopers. Up in the branches of one of the trees Alec caught sight of a few fluffy squirrels chattering, hopping from one branch to another, a few song birds twittering and chirping away happily here and there.

Simon chuckled faintly, head shaking, glancing around again before shifting his gaze over, catching his partners eye, a bit of a smile tugging at his lips. He gave a half-hearted little shrug, tilting his head back up towards the way they came, eyebrow quirking.

“Did I miss the sign where we took the turn into Fairytale Glenn?”

Alec snickered, glancing around, giving a faint nod.

“Right? We came out here looking for something that poisoned or drugged our suspects. With this place I’m half expecting like fairy dust, a troll under a bridge or a witch in a gingerbread house...maybe we were a bit too hasty to write off the supernatural...might have to go back by Mags’s after all.”

Simon snorted, shaking his head.

“Like that wasn’t happening anyways.”

“Hey! Wh-”

He chuckled, quirking his eyebrow.

“Alec, dude, come on.”

“I-wha-I don...oh...shut up and look for clues...” he grumbled, glaring heatlessly, mindfully ignoring the warmth in his cheeks.

Simon snorted again, flashing a playful grin, little wink and a half salute.

Alec glared more, pointing.

“Okay you are officially spending way too damn much time with Raphael. He’s rubbing off on you.”

Simon chuckled eyebrow quirking, head tilting pointedly.

“Yeah well he is my boyfriend- Kinda good with that...like **_REALLY_** good with it.”

Alec sputtered, cheeks coloring brighter, rolling his eyes, glaring heatlessly.

“That’s not what I-that’s j-y-Oh just get to work! Luke’s counting on us, no time to waste. And you’re spending too much time with both of them.”

Simon smirked.

“So if Magnus s-”

_“J-just get to work!_ We’re on a clock here! And working and detectives! This is serious and Poor Luke’s at his wits end with this.”

Simon snickered, rolling his eyes right back before clearly falsely sobering giving an exaggerated serious nod and little thumbs up before it slips into a teasing little smile as he turns away, pushing off the car. He begins to make his way around the glen like area, gaze flickering curiously over the bight springy colors, twittering birds, and buzzing, fluttering little insects.

Alec glared for a second more before finally just shaking his head, pushing away from the car, beginning his own search, moving in the opposite direction.

Ugh...yeah he was spending way too much time with those two. The snark had definitely intensified in the last couple months. He seemed a fair bit more confident too. Which was actually good...or it was when it wasn’t coming around to bite Alec in the ass anyways.

He actually thought it was really good for Simon, He seemed a lot happier since him and Raphael got together. Well...it’s Simon- he always **_seems_** happy but this was a different happy. It was less buzzy, less manic...he seemed calmer, more focused. It was definitely a good thing. Kinda gave him a bit of a different air. And he’s not the only one who’s noticed it.

He knows a few people about the station had taken notice. He’s seen more people taking the younger detective seriously than before. I mean, no one’s ever been out and out dismissive of him- he’s a detective and the partner of the head detective after all. He’s far from like the ‘office joke’ or anything like that, but Alec had noticed more than a few who seemed to brush him off, second guess him. They kind of see him as a bit young, a bit too naïve.

Gotta admit when they were first partnered up he had a few of those thoughts. But once he really got to know him he realized that’s just the surface- there’s a lot more depth, strength, character and determination there than probably in anyone else in the entire precinct.

Unfortunately not everyone at the precinct is as observant as he is. They see the surface and are blind to the rest- hence the dismissiveness, doubt and second guessing.

Alec always refrained from interfering as that seemed to him like it would just cause more issues for the younger detective- make it seem like he needed someone else to fight his battles. That would just add fuel to the fire. Besides It never really seemed to bother Simon, and he’s most definitely never shied away from it or let it slow him down in any way. If someone questioned his work he was always right there with answers, if they doubted his skills he’d walk them right through how he got to something in a way even they could understand. Alec’s noticed over the last month or two those times have become less and less. 

Something’s definitely shifted in the younger detective. He seems calmer, more focused, less manic...at times he’ll catch a little something, just a flit, it almost seems like a different person. Or maybe just more himself...more comfortable with who that is. Maybe having that relationship has given him a confidence boost, kind of let him relax more into who he is...or maybe Raphael’s confidence and swagger is somehow contagious and Simon is picking it up. He doesn’t know if it’s specifically the relationship with Raphael or just something in Simon kind of settling a bit but whatever it is it was most definitely a good thing.

_Once again- at least when it’s not coming round to bite Alec in the ass._

He huffed faintly, casting a quick glance over at the younger detective currently crouched nearly flat on the ground, curiously poking at a patch of mushrooms on the base of one of the trees. Simon startled faintly before giving a little laugh as a small lizard darted out from underneath them, beginning up the tree. Simon glanced up before shifting forward, trying to gently herd the little lizard back down away from the birds flitting about the branches, gaze shifting back to the lizard, clearly chattering along softly, gesturing between the lizard to the birds then back, shooing it down and into the safer branches of the honeysuckle vines.

Alec couldn’t help a soft, affectionate little breath of a laugh.

_Yup...that’s his partner alright. The Lizard Whisperer._

He smiled, shaking his head, turning his gaze from the lizard whisperer, beginning his own search in earnest. His gaze slipped around the small glen taking in the picturesque little area.

Hmm...if anything he got the draw of the place, even though they were not fifty yards from the road it seemed like stepping into a whole other world. Simon was not wrong- it did look like something out of a fairytale.

The air smelled fresh and sweet, perfumed with the flowers and the smell of fresh cut grass...it almost smelled like it just rained even though it hadn’t for weeks. It was oddly peaceful with the only sound being the birds above the buzzing of bees, and the soft barely there trickle of the little brook. The sun filtering through the trees, little flecks of dust dancing and flickering in the beams of light kind of reminding him of the sun catchers at Magnus’s shop. 

It was kind of an odd place actually...just a little patch of nature hidden just off the road for a big city.

He made his way around the outer edge of the clearing, eyes shifting over the trees, bushes, and flowers, catching on the soft little flickers of movement from the little buzzing insects floating lazily about and a little rabbit hopping through the bushes. Man the place was absolutely teaming with life, everywhere he looked he saw birds, bugs, small lizards, and frogs and an explosion of colorful flowers. Along the trunks of some of the trees he saw patches of thick moss and lichen as well as climbing vines and plants most of which had flowers or little berry like things hanging off of them.

_Hmm...wonder if that’s maybe a factor? They’d been thinking maybe people were poisoned or drugged with something but could it be a more natural thing? Maybe like a pollen or a fungus...maybe the berry things?_

I mean from what he read about the people they didn’t really seem the type to just eat random things they found in the forest but...well maybe they misidentified something...or it’s not something you have to ingest...maybe it absorbs through touch or you breathe it in or something...

Hopefully something they’re not breathing in right now...

_Uhh...they didn’t really think this through._

Alec shifted up, turning, looking for where Simon was, making his way over to the younger detective. Simon saw him approaching, shifting a bit away from where he’d been crouched looking through some of the wisteria along the base of the trees.

“Find something?”

Alec shook his head, glancing around.

“No- not yet just a thought. We’ve been thinking it was some kind of drugging or they were intentionally dosed but maybe it’s more of a natural thing. There’s dozens of plants blooming around here...maybe it’s some kind of pollen or the like? Also if it is it’s probably not a good idea for us to be breathing it in too.”

Simon startled faintly, shifting a bit further away from the tree, giving a slight nod, glancing around slowly, gesturing towards the base of the tree nearest him.

“That could be...also along the bases of these trees there’s quite a few different types of mushrooms...maybe that could be a factor?”

Alec tilted his head consideringly before giving a faint nod, pointing.

“Could be...definitely. We have an evidence collection kit in the trunk right?”

Simon nodded, popping up to his feet.

“Yeah...I’ll go snag it. There’s a few dust masks in there for if we need to go into condemned buildings- I’ll grab those too, just in case.”

Alec smiled, giving a quick nod as Simon began down the path towards where they’d parked the car.

_Well whatever else might change with the guy one thing was sure- he really was the best partner and one of the best friends Alec’d ever had._

Alec smiled, shaking his head, glancing around the picturesque little area, kind of meandering about, waiting for Simon to get back, gaze idly shifting around the area. Man it really was beautiful; it was so bright, lively and vibrant. Really was like a hidden little getaway. Hopefully whatever is effecting the victims isn’t too bad or too widespread here. He’d hate for them to have to ruin this pretty little hidden gem of an area.

It really was something else...it’d be perfect for a little getaway...maybe like a picnic or stargazing...

_Hmm...wonder if Mags liked picnics?_

I mean they are kind of simplistic...but also classic...classics are classics for a reason after all. He could get a bottle of his favorite wine, cook a nice meal. Might be a nice little surprise.

_Or is that too pushy? Too much? Maybe bu-_

_H-hey...what’s that?_

Alec’s pulled from his meandering thoughts as his eyes catch on a sparkling little glimmer over by one of the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. He tilts his head, the glimmer catching in the light again, it flickers and shimmers, a little sparkly trail following in its wake.

_Huh...how odd..._

He moves across the clearing, eyes following the strange, dancing shimmer. As he gets closer he catches glimpses of color- the colors see to change with the light though. A brilliant pink and flashes of electric violet and a bright turquoise-y blue depending on the light. It flicks and flickers and dances through the light beams...it’s almost mesmerizing.

_What is it?_

A butterfly? Butterflies don’t sparkle...at least he doesn’t think they do...he’s never heard of one sparkling. A firefly maybe? Bit early but it’s possible. He can’t help a bit of a soft laugh, curious smile tugging at his lips- it does look like a scene from a fairytale- maybe that’s what it is a fairy...looks like fairy dust- or some real world version.

He moves closer to the dancing, sparkling light, it flits and flickers in amongst the honeysuckle and wisteria, darting in and out of sight- like it’s playing hide and seek. Alec gives a soft laugh, smiling brightly, shifting down onto the ground, leaning forward, leaning in till his face is practically in the plants, peeking through the branches looking for the curious little sparkle-light.

_Ah! There it is!_

He spots it in the wisteria, behind a large clump of bight pinkish violet hanging flowers. He shifts forward a bit more, slowly reaching up, pushing the branches aside carefully.

_There it is...it’s setting on a branch..._

_Huh...not a butterfly...at least not really...not a firefly...he doesn’t think it’s a fairy..._

Doesn’t remember seeing a fairy in books with six legs and antenna. It kinda looks like a butterfly or a moth...at least it would if the butterfly or bumble bee fell into a cotton candy machine and then flew through a cloud of glitter. It’s a fluffy looking little thing with bright iridescent bluish violet wings and two large blue shimmering eyes. There’s two big bushy antenna on its head and the whole body is covered in a super soft looking, shimmery fuzz. Almost looks like a little, tiny stuffed animal. A really adorable stuffed animal. It looks really soft.

He kind of wants to pet it.

He reaches forward...the little bug doesn’t shy away, it’s head tilts curiously, inching closer.

_Aww...it wants to be picked up!_

He giggles softly, moving his hand closer, a fair bit faster, grabbing the little bug. There’s a soft, startling little squeak sound and he feels a sudden sharp pain on his hand, jerking back quickly.

**_Ow! It bit me!_ **

_Ohh...that stings..._

Alec hissed, pulling his hand back, shaking it, blowing on the spot, looking at his hand he can see a little red mark. Damnit that hurt...little brat, he was just trying t-

_T-to...umm...what?_

What was he doing? He set back, looking around in confusion. Huh...where is he? Is he in the forest? It’s a pretty forest...looks almost magical. It’s really pretty...Magnus’s really pretty...

_Mags’s really REALLY pretty..._

_Sigh...Magnus..._

_Even his name is pretty..._

_Pretty like him..._

**_Beautiful_ ** _like him..._

_Mmm...he’s so beautiful..._

_He even told him that this morning..._

_But that was on the phone..._

_It’d be better to tell him in person..._

_He didn’t even get to see his reaction..._

_He should see his reaction..._

_Mags’s beautiful..._

_He needs to see him..._

_And tell him..._

_In person..._

**_Now..._ **

He startled, stumbling to his feet, looking around the odd clearing eyes landing on an odd pinkish shimmer through a two of the big trees surrounding them...

_That way..._

_Mags’s that way..._

##  _ Ten minutes Later _

Simon huffed rolling his eyes, making his way back into the clearing, giving a soft groan setting down the stupidly heavy evidence collection kit, shaking his head in annoyance, reaching up brushing a few errant light brown locks away from his face.

“Ugh damnit...sorry it took so long. Stupid thing was fighting me. It was partially open and when I went to get it out a lot of it spilled and I had to make sure none of it broke or was contaminated or whatever. Then I actually got a look at all the crap in it and oh my god I had no idea just how much is in the stupid kit. Was gonna try to just bring what we might need but then sure enough the thing we need the most is the thing I wouldn’t bring and I SO did not want to have to trek back again-

If we have to go back for anything you’re getting it partn-

Er...

Alec?” Simon trailed off looking around the empty clearing in confusion.

“Alec? _Alec!_ If this is a game it’s not funny...Olly olly oxen free. **_Come on dude!_** Don’t make me just keep talking to myself- I do that too much as it is...Alec! Ah damnit...” 

He makes a circle around the clearing, looking off into the area surrounding the clearing. he didn’t go the way they came- no way he wouldn’t see him along the path. He pauses a little as something or other catching his attention...it’s nothing big...nothing tangible...but it’s there...he knows the feeling...it’s a little shivery, ripley, can’t put your finger on it but you know it’s there feeling...he knows that feeling...

Knows it far too well...

“Ah...Crap.” Simon muttered, shaking his head, pulling his phone out.

He hit the button for Alec. It rings...and rings...and rings...

_He tries again..._

_And again..._

_Nada._

He takes a deep breath, ending the fifth call to Alec’s phone, hitting another contact. It rings a few times before connecting with a faint yawn.

“Mmm...lindo you know I love waking up to your voice but it is awful early...”

Simon nodded, glancing around, feeling his heartbeat pick up a tic- for once not because of the appealing sleep growly voice on the other end of the line..

“I-I know...sorry- I’ll make it up to you, promise but this is kinda important...really important...and I think I need help...maybe a lot of help. I’ll call Kevin when I get off the phone with you but thinking I’ll need all the help I can get and I don’t really know what’s involved but it doesn’t feel totally natural and so I don’t know what help I’ll need but I can’t call into the precinct cause then I’d have to explain a-”

“Lindo- Angel! You’re rambling- what is it? What happened?”

He swallowed, looking around the oddly picturesque, suddenly completely unsettling little clearing, blinking, backing slowly towards the path he came down.

“I think I kinda...sorta...lost Alec.”

##  {*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter down- last of 2020 (Man am I ready for this year to be done.) I know I’ve been kinda slow with the updates- this year’s just been insane- especially the last part. I’m hoping in the new year I’ll do better, get more updates. I’m hoping things will calm down some. Oh if it wasn’t super obvious I’ve decided the bug bites let the person kind of sense where the object of their affection is...thought it’d be a nice little addition and will help a lot later on in the story (Plus otherwise it’s basically just Alec mindlessly wandering into the wilderness while half out of his mind with Mags-musings...that might not work out so well lol.) Also? I don’t know if I’ve used ‘Angel’ as a pet name in this verse yet for Simon but I have it in a few of the others and it’s just gonna be a thing- it just fits him too well...If I haven’t used it yet here we’ll just say Raphael started it between the last story and this one- kay? Okay...
> 
> So what did you think of the chapter? Here’s the List:
> 
> ~~A Start Of Something New (Verse 7)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> ~~The Demon In The Mirror~~  
>  ~~(Verse 4)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> ~~Nosey Neighbors~~  
>  ~~(Verse 9)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> ~~Love Bug (Verse 2)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> **  
> Picture Perfect (Verse 8)  
> **
> 
> You Can’t Go Home Again (Verse 1)
> 
> A Study In Chaos (Verse 6)
> 
> This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group (Verse 5)
> 
> Death Was Just The Beginning (Verse 3)
> 
> next up is V8- I love that verse- I love all of them but that one’s gonna be a blast, I’m telling you (Oh my god if you guys had any idea how many ideas I have flying around for these verses...)
> 
> Hope you all had a nice safe holiday and see you all in 2021!

**Author's Note:**

> Awe! I love these two! They’re so far gone on each other- this one’s gonna be a lot of fun guys- I’ve been looking forward to it for a while.
> 
> So what do you think so far?


End file.
